The present invention relates to a new and improved musical instrument and more specifically to a musical instrument of the guitar or banjo type.
Musical instruments of the guitar or banjo type have tuning devices to vary the tension in the strings of the musical instrument. It has previously been suggested that a device be provided to enable the tension in one or more of the strings of the musical instrument to be changed by a predetermined amount from a selected initial tension. By changing the tension of the string from the initial tension, special effects can be obtained during the playing of the musical instrument. Devices for use in changing the tension in a string of a musical instrument are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,909; 4,147,087; and 4,643,069.